


Indulgent

by Localdeity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity
Summary: This is a one shot inspired by the events in the second half of the game. (spoiler) Where the Mc returns to Devildom after going to the human realm.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 74





	Indulgent

Her bedroom felt humid and cold as she browsed around. She had arrived earlier that afternoon after Solomon had transported her back to Devildom. 

Hugs and smiles rained down on her as the brothers welcomed her back. Belphie had been the one to keep in touch with her the longest, but as soon as the rest figured it out, a handful of calls came several times a week.

Lucifer was the only one who never called and only sent greetings through one of his brothers or a short text. 

She distracted herself enough that his lack of attention only crossed her mind late at night. When the demon's voice caressed her with the same tone it always did.

_But had he missed her?_

"I see you managed to slip away from my brothers," Lucifer said. His voice was low as he leaned against the doorway. 

The words were meant to be playful, but she stared at him with a silent glare. If Lucifer wanted to act like he cared about her now, he was out of luck. "We all kept in touch, so not much was new."

"You're angry with me," he said. It was not a question, but a statement that carried finality with it. 

He knew she was upset, and instead of worry, there was a soft satisfaction on his face. 

She could feel the heat on her cheeks as his eyes lingered on her. But his attitude was like a finger on a fresh wound. "I have to unpack several things, so I'm busy." 

"I _wanted_ to call you." Lucifer's footsteps echoed on the stone below his feet as he approached her, "However, every time I came close... the thought of hearing your voice-"

Lucifer halted his steps and blinked down at her. His features, while handsome and sharp, were also pale and tired. Dark hues kissed the skin under his eyes like sleep had not visited him in a while. 

_Was he working all night without rest again?_

Being the eldest brought with it multiple responsibilities that required long hours of work. To meet the demand, Lucifer stayed awake many nights without sleep. 

"Why did you push yourself so hard? It's no use making yourself this exhausted." She opened his arms and motioned for him to step into the hug. “I’m still mad at you.”

Lucifer embraced her with strong arms, his coat falling over both of them. With a deep inhale of her scent, he managed to relax into her body. He was happy she was home, as much if not more as the rest of his brothers. 

"Who would have thought a human would stir me up like this," he laughed softly, "I thought about you constantly, but I would have looked for you the moment I heard your voice."

She felt the lump at her throat tighten at the unusual softness in his voice. "I forgive you but don't ignore me next time!"

He pulled away and nodded. "I promise."

"Do you want to get dinner? We can-" 

"No, I want time alone, just the both of us." He pressed his forehead to hers with and murmured, “Don’t you?”

_I thought you’d never ask._ "Yes, I would like that."

The demon leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Which she answered back with her own. It was by no means the first time they’d both embraced each other as something more than friends but the emotions that swirled inside her stomach always sent her off the edge every time. 

Whatever he'd endured in her absence was slowly easing off his shoulders as the kiss deepened. Soon their bodies were pressed together with desire. Their first time had been new and exciting but she savored the way his hands moved down her chin accustomed to the curve of her neck.

Lucifer ran his tongue along the tender skin. She knew his movements were slow for her benefit, but she felt a brush of his teeth as a sound escaped the back of her throat. 

"You don't have my permission to leave me again," he murmured between kisses.

Both of them knew if Diavolo ordered it, the eldest would have no choice but to let her go. But the softness in his hands told her what he meant by the plea masked as a command; _If you leave, I'll lose my mind again,_ it screamed.

His hair moved through her fingers as she fought to keep a slight sense of control. It was pure bliss to feel his hands on the small of her back as he pressed her against the stone wall. 

"Lucifer," she moaned with a gasp. 

Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire as his hands trailed up her sides and rested at the bottom of her breasts. He rubbed the base of his thumb around her nipple and only sped up when she squirmed under him. 

"Good girl." He picked her up with a single motion and walked towards the bed, eyes pinned on her face.

The bedsheets wrinkled as he placed a knee on the bed then another. Lucifer set kisses down her body until he reached the button of her jeans. 

He bit softly on the denim and looked up to meet her hungry gaze. Everyone believed he was selfish and self-indulgent, but he was so much more. 

"Is this what you want?" He leaned closer and licked the top of her navel in encouragement, "If it's not, I will let your presence suffice."

She whimpered at sight but knew he would halt his sweet punishment if she wished it. "Yes, I want it. Just, please, don't stop."

The world blurred as his hands tugged the fabric of her jeans off her. His teeth bit the fabric of her panties, and she heaved at the rawness of it; within seconds, the garment lay on the floor.

"You’re look so pretty spread out like that for me," he whispered. And let his tongue show the rest. 

The warm sensation sent shivers up her spine in delicious waves of pleasure. Her legs were held in place, but her hips moved, already desperate for the alternative. "Lucifer, I can't-" 

Lucifer tugged her hips towards him and hovered over her with a pleased smile on his face. "Are you that eager to get fucked?" 

A nod from her was enough, and soon enough, his mouth was on hers. All bravado was left aside as he moaned into her mouth, his erection hard against her. 

"Every night, I hated the thought of sleep," he pressed into her and groaned, "I wanted this ever since you walked into that door."

The sound of a metal buckle echoed amidst moans and cries for more. It was release and punishment all at once. 

Lucifer usually took his time before he let himself satisfy his needs. He _was_ desperate if he was the one to cave in before her. Usually, the sound of her voice as she begged to be punished was only the start, tonight, he gasped as he placed a hand around his cock. 

The length was impressive as it had been the first time. And his face went still with focus as he slid inside slowly. The entirety of him was almost too much. But pleasure coursed up her abdomen as he thrust himself in with a final shove.

Her hands gripped strands of his hair then lowered to claw at the skin on his back. He grunted at the pressure on his skin like the pain intensified all else. Slowly he began to work himself out only to thrust once more with lustful urgency.

"You're so greedy," he moaned, "making, making me feel like a fool when it comes to you."

His hips collided with hers in a rhythm that brought screams out from her. The sound only encouraged him as he slowed his tempo to match her own. 

"I should have checked in on you," she said. “But I was angry and refused to give you the satisfaction.”

_Which was exactly what she was doing, ironically._

He ran a finger down the side of her face and nipped the bottom of her lip, "And they call _me_ the Avatar of Pride?"

The bed creaked as he placed her legs around his waist. His face was flushed, and his hair damp around his perfect face; on anyone else, the lack of control would have been careless. On him, it was divine and devilish.

The real drunkenness began when he angled his cock to press just right as he moved inside. Lucifer gripped the sheets in his mighty hands as he neared the edge. His power had brought dozens of angels to their knees, but he knelt willingly at the heat of her skin.

"I love you, with all that I am and all I've ever been." He pressed a kiss between her breast and let all control disappear as he moaned her name. 

Every time his hips collided with hers she flinched with the intense pleasure at the pit of her stomach. Only she was allowed to see him vulnerable with desire. Only she would ever see his eyes flutter close as he spilled inside her and shivered while he finished. Which he did with a grunt before he let himself rest.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple before he settled at her side. His eyes fluttered close, and before she could tease him for his unusual behavior, the Avatar of Pride was asleep.

"I love you too," she replied. "Pride and all."

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and kind of a spur of the moment piece, I usually do them when I'm trying to experiment with my writing or want to get over an episode of writer's block.  
> Let me know who you want to see next, enjoy!


End file.
